Three Wishes
by Mischa-BlackCherry
Summary: He didn't have long left. Egypt wanted to grant all the Canadian's wishes and make him happy.


-Well, this is my first fanfic in a while. I've been working on it all night and it's now past 3.30 pm. I got my inspiration from reading another story with this pairing and I said "Why isn't there more of this?"

**Summary: **He didn't have long left. Egypt wanted to grant all the Canadians wishes and make him happy.**  
**

**Pairing(s): **EgyptxCanda, Giripan, FrUk (Even though I destest it, no offence to the fans), RusUS, and a hint of AustriaxSwitzerland (Cause I need my fix)**  
**

**Warnings: **Character death, OOC-ness (I think), Fluffy**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Letting Fin-kun read this out.

-pokes him to move-

**Finland: **-holds up a piece of paper- Ah .. uhm ... Mischa doesn't own Hetalia, all characters are belong Hidekaz Himaruya. Except Nakia, the Egyptian doctor. But Mischa will own all of the world one day especially Finl- WHAT?! THAT'S A LIE! -marches off-

Ah... enjoy.

* * *

**.:Three Wishes:.**

Canada stepped off the plane. He was finally in Egypt. It was the last place in the world he had to visit. This would the the best place yet. Gupta had even offered to show the Canadian places the tourists weren't allowed, he was so excited.

--

"Matthew!" a quiet voice called out. Canada turned around to see, Japan, Greece and Egypt waiting for him.

"Hi guys" he smiled shyly at all three, clutching his bags in his hands.

"Are you ready for the tour, or will we let you get some rest first?" Greece smiled lazily, arm around the Japanese nations waist who was sporting a faint blush.

"O-oh, now would be nice." He blushed faintly, knowing the Egyptian was studying his face intently.

"We'll leave your bags back at Gupta's and then we'll get going, okay?" Kiku took one of the bags from the Canadian boy.

--

"Woah! That was amazing!" Matthew gushed as the group exited the small tomb. "Is it really cursed, Egypt?"

The older nation smirked lightly and tapped his nose. Canada smiled, feeling his face flush, from the heat of course.

"Where to next?" Heracles slung his arm over Gupta's shoulder causing the other to glare at his friend.

"This way" he spoke authoritatively, directing the others to another smaller pyramid. Greece and Japan walked ahead, Egypt kept close to Canada, the fell into a comfortable silence.

Matthew felt a sharp pain in his ankle, so painful that he fell forward. Egypt promtly caught the younger.  
"Are you okay? What's wron-" Gupta cut off once he saw the red rattlesnake slithering away from them. "No...."

Canada was trembling, tears in his eyes. "Wh-what is it?!"

Greece and Japan went back to the others to see what the commotion was. "What happened? Is Canada okay?"

Gupta sighed worriedly, taking the blonde in his arms. "He was bitten by a snake."

--

The doctor stood up, shaking her head sadly at the young nation, in a deep sleep on the bed. She turned to Egypt and ushered him out of the room to speak privately.

"Nakia ... is it that bad?" He asked the woman worriedly.

She sighed softly and placed her hand on the nations shoulder. "Gupta, my friend, he's lucky to be alive right this minute..."

Egypt closed his eyes. "But ..."

Nakia nodded "But, he hasn't got long. A month at the most"

Gupta bit on his lip nervously, a death of the nation was an awful thing. The woman took one look at him and gave him a sad smile. "Egypt. I can tell that you care deeply for this boy, I do hope you show this to him"

Egypt fought back a blush, he hated how the woman could always read his emotions, he let out a low growl as the doctor walked away.

--

"So ... I'm dying." Canada whispered, Japan was sitting on the bed, arm around the taller nation.

Egypt looked at the boy sadly, wanting to do everything in his power to stop this from happening to the sweet nation.

Matthew let out a soft sigh. "Well ... I guess it can't be stopped ..." he whimpered, willing himself not to cry.

Egypt walked over to the bed and gently took the youngers slender hand, looking at him kindly. "Is there anything I could do for you Matthew? Would you like me to get you home?"

Canada bit his lip and shook his head. "I've always wished that I was to ... well, pass away somewhere warm. I-i'd like to stay here ... if that's not too much trouble."

Gupta squeezed the others hand and nodded. "Of course you can Matthew.

--

"He's WHAT?!" Arthur screamed, glaring at his former colony. "What did you bloody do to him Gupta?!"

Egypt calmly looked at the other. "I did nothing to him Arthur. He was bitten by a rattlesnake."

America growled, not trusting the Egyptian one bit. "You cursed him, didn't you?"

"Alfred, don't be stupid." he sighed.

"No, Gupta didn't curse me, both of you, please ..." Canada whispered, resting against France who was almost in tears.

"Cher ... how are you so calm?" Francis mumbled, rocking his son in his arms.

Matthew lowered his head, whispering only so France could hear. "Papa, I'm terrified. Egypt ... he's the only reason I've kept so calm. He's just ..." the young blonde couldn't explain what it was about the man.

"Amour." France smiled a little, wiping his eyes. Canada rolled his eyes, trying not to blush, he wouldn't admit that he had the slightest crush on the Egyptian.

America walked over to his brother, looking scared. "Mattie, do you want to go home?"  
Canada stared at the American and shook his head. "No, I'm staying here."  
The taller tilted his head and sighed.

Arthur swallowed hard and knelt down to his young son, hugging him. Canada gasped, surprised, England was never affectionate.  
"Oh God, lad ... " He mumbled, kissing the boys forehead.  
"Papa England, please don't be sad..." Canada smiled shakily. America sniffled, hiding his face in Arthur's shoulder, starting to cry.

"Cher ... we don't want to lose you." France sighed, looking at his husband. England looked back sadly, putting his hand over the Frenchman's.  
"I know ... but, maybe no one will notice." he mumbled

Egypt frowned when he heard this. No one notice him?

--

Egypt was sitting by Canada's bed. "Matthew, I heard you talking to your family. What did you mean, no one would notice if you were gone?"

The blonde boy pulled his knees to his chest. "I'm basically invisible to everyone. To them especially. They only see me because I'm dying. I bet no one else will notice or care." he whispered quietly.

Gupta frowned, moving closer to the other. "Really?"

Canada wiped his eyes and nodded. "I wish for once they'd just ... see me." he shook his head. "I-i should rest ... I'm feeling a bit dizzy."

Egypt nodded, helping the other lay down, softly stroking the blond hair. Matthew smiled sleepily. "Thank you Gupta ..."

The Egyptian sighed, watching the younger sleep. He promised that he would make everyone appreciate Canada.

--

"Matthew! We're gonna be late! Come on!" Kiku smiled, taking the other by the arm.

"Okay! But where are we going?" the Canadian giggled.

Japan smirked. "I can't ruin the surprise, Egypt would kill me!"

Canada kept annoying the Japanese man to tell him until they reached their destination.

Once they entered the hall, Matthew gasped. Every nation was there, there was a banner up which said "We love you, Canada"

Everyone cheered once they noticed the blond nation was there.

"Wh-what is this...?" He stammered, his brother can up and hugged him tightly.

"We just want to say that we do appreciate you bro." He giggled. "And Russia is sorry for sitting on you."

The taller Russian was behind his lover and smiled sheepishly. "Da, I'm very sorry Matvey."

Matthew smiled and shook his head. "No, it's okay Ivan, so long as you make sure to keep my brother out of trouble, or I'll haunt ya!"

Alfred promtly squealed and clung to Russia's arm. "No! Please, anything but that Mattie!"

--

Canada really loved the party, everyone wanted to talk to him. It was emotional at some points. Ukraine had cried and crushed the Canadian to her chest, saying how much she'll miss him.

Switzerland, his good friend, actually hugged him. He was so surprised, he then spent a while talking to him and Austria.

The Norics were upset, especially Iceland that he wouldn't be at their Arctic council meetings anymore.

He was now on his way back to Egypt's house, Gupta had his arm around him because he couldn't walk very well since he was bitten.

"Thank you Gupta ..." he sighed softly. The Egyptian shook his head, smiling at the younger.

"No really, you've made my wishes come true since I've gotten here, you're so wonderful." Canada blushed a little.

He chuckled and smiled "If there's any other wish, you just need to tell me and I'll make it come true."

--

Canada contemplated what Egypt had said to him

_"If there's any other wish, you just need to tell me and I'll make it come true."_

Those words wouldn't leave his head no matter what. Did it mean that Gupta might love him? When he told Japan, he seemed to think so.

He looked up when he heard the door opening. "How are you feeling Canada?"

"Gupta, I think we've gotten a bit beyond you calling me 'Canada' at this stage." He smiled a little as the older man sat on the bed.

"I guess you're right." The Egyptian murmured thoughtfully.

He looked away, biting his lip. "May I ask you something?" the Canadian whispered.

Egypt moved a bit closer, taking hold of the others hand, he was very good at realising when others needed comfort. "Anything Matthew."

"Will you grant me another wish?" he asked shyly. Gupta nodded in response.

"Will you kiss me?"

The dark haired man chuckled. "My ... are you sure that's not one of my wishes." He softly pressed his lips to Canada's.

Matthew's hand caught hold of Gupta's robes and the kiss soon turned passionate. As they pulled away once air was desperately needed, dark brown eyes started into large innocent eyes.

"Matthew, I care about you so much."

--

"You do know ... there's only a week left, if we're lucky Gupta." Heracles looked at his friend sadly.

Egypt nodded, turning away from the other, hiding his tears. "Yes ... but, I've dealt with heartbreak before. You know that well."

The Greek flinched and nodded. "But, this is a different lost from your mother. This is a lover."

Egypt shook his head in frustration. "Hm, I guess. But I have to be strong for him, I want him to be happy when he passes away."

Greece walked over to the other, placing his hand on his shoulder, not really knowing what to say.

--

As the days dragged on, Canada grew weaker and weaker. His family came to visit a few more times, they knew his time was almost up.

Egypt laid in the bed with the younger boys head resting on his chest. He was twice as pale as when he first arrived in the desert country. He was noticeably thinner and shook a lot.

"Gupta ...?" He called out quietly, a few tears escaping from his closed eyes. "I love you."

The Egyptian lifted the others head and kissed him softly. "I love you too Matthew."

The younger boy smiled weakly. "I'm scared ..." he started to cry silently.

Gupta bit his lip, drawing the trembling body closer to him, whispering. "I'm scared too ..."

--

The sun flitted in through the curtains, rousing the Egyptian nation from sleep. He yawned quietly, opening his eyes.

"Matthew ...?" He mumbled quietly, looking at the young nation beside him. Once he did, he knew something was terribly wrong. Canada was pale. Too pale.

He brought his hand to the others cheek, it was like ice. "No, Mattie ... you can't, not yet..."

Egypt pressed two fingers to the Canadians neck. There was no pulse. "Matthew, no. Oh Gods no, wake up. Please. You can't go yet ..." Gupta started to sob quietly, caressing the boys cold cheek.

Greece and Japan, alerted by the crying rushed to the room. Kiku nearly fainted. "He's gone...?"

Heracles, wiping a stray tear from his eye walked over to the bed and pulled his oldest friend into a hug. "No, Matthew's not gone. He's watching over us right now." This caused Egypt to give the Greek a watery smile and nod.

Kiku, smiling through the tears cast his eyes over Canada, musing that he looked so peaceful. Almost happy.

* * *

**France: **I will say it once again. YOU KILLED MON MATTHIEU?!

You knew that about a week ago (And yes I was crying writing it -.-') Right, Switzerland, read out what I told you too.

**Switzerland: **Mischa would like to have reviewers and they will get a Hetalia man of their choice in dress. What?! I NEVER AGREED TO THAT?! -takes out gun-

Oh help me ...


End file.
